Tryptyk: dom
by Niofo
Summary: Tym razem część środkowa serii Srebrnej, czyli po tym, jak Isleyek się odczłowieczył, ale przed tym, nim zczłowieczył się na powrót.


05.08.2014, wersja pierwsza

Pierwszy dom jest prostą konstrukcją z bali drzewnych. Z okien rozpościera się widok na sosnowy bór pokryty czapami śniegu, a do najbliższej ludzkiej osady trzeba maszerować przez dłuższy czas. Mimo to leśniczówka wygląda na całkiem przytulną, chociaż może strach trochę mieszkać tak głęboko w dziczy, z daleka o jakiejkolwiek pomocy. W izbie leży wyprawiona skóra jelenia, na ciężkim stole stoją jeszcze kufle, nadkrojony bochenek chleba i kawałek pieczonego dziczego udźca. Wszystko zostawione tak, jakby gospodarze mieli wrócić lada chwila. Zagadką jest, dlaczego w ogóle wstawali od stołu i zostawiali jedzenie na wierzchu, tak że każdy mógłby je sobie wziąć.

Czeka się więc na gospodarzy, a oni nie wracają i nie wracają. Na zewnątrz szaleje śnieżyca i tłucze o zawarte okiennice, aż niepodobne wydaje się, żeby ktokolwiek wychodził teraz w las. Powoli zapada wieczór i noc, wychładza się jeszcze bardziej, ale przynajmniej nawałnica wreszcie przechodzi. Na zewnątrz wszystko przerażająco cichnie, czasem tylko słychać, jak z drzew śnieg osypuje się w zaspy. Rozsądek podpowiada, że powinno się chyba trząść z zimna, ale może to te grube ściany z bali dają dostateczną izolację i w środku nie ma takiego mrozu jak na zewnątrz. Można zapalić świece, ale nie robi się tego, bo nie chce się jeszcze bardziej naruszać gościnności, bo może mieszkańcy lada chwila wrócą. Próbuje się zasnąć na skórze jelenia, z plecami opartymi o framugę, bo w takiej pozycji czuje się najwygodniej. Ale całą noc nie można zmrużyć oka. Słyszy się dokładnie, jak myszy biegają po stole, skrobią po drewnie pazurkami i popiskują całkiem głośno, znalazłszy tak nieoczekiwaną ucztę.

Ranek zastaje chatkę cichą i dziwnie spokojną. Całą noc gospodarze nie wrócili, a niepogoda już przeszła, więc czas ruszać w drogę. Nikt nawet nie zauważy, że w domu z bali nocował ktoś nieproszony. Siada się do stołu: z chleba zostały już tylko okruchy, a dziczyna zamarzła na kość. Odkraja się powoli kawałek i chucha na niego, żeby trochę odtajał. Mięso smakuje jak piasek, okruchy chleba smakują jak piasek, resztki piwa w dzbanku nie mają nawet konsystencji cieczy, tylko zgrzytają w zębach jak rzeczny muł i dławią. Rzuca się to ludzkie jedzenie i wypada na zewnątrz chatki, drzwi zostawiając otwarte na budzącą się do życia przyrodę.

Wróble zażarcie jazgoczą w koronach drzew, na świeżym śniegu widać odciski drobnych łap kuny czy łasicy, gdzieś po pniach śmiga wiewiórka, a sójka przygląda się, przekrzywiając kolorowy łebek. Gospodarze, postawny mężczyzna i kobieta o spracowanych rękach, leżą rozciągnięci za chatką, wnętrzności mają dokładnie wyjedzone, a twarze zupełnie białe i skamieniałe pod lodem. Patrzą się zaszklonym wzrokiem prosto w błękitne niebo, ograniczone ze wszystkich stron koronami sosen. Ucieka się stamtąd jak najszybciej.

Taki jest pierwszy dom Przebudzonego.

* * *

><p>Drugi dom to ciemna, zawilgocona jaskinia. Trudno powiedzieć, jak daleko wgłąb góry biegnie – może korytarz kończy się zaraz za zakrętem, a może rozgałęzia w sieć tuneli, którymi można by błądzić przez całe życie i nigdy już nie trafić do wyjścia. Na środku pieczary stoi kałuża, która przy niemal zupełnym braku światła ma barwę zupełnie czarną. Można poznać jej obecność po tym, że równomiernie słychać cichy plusk, kiedy z sufitu skapuje kropla czarnej wody, a potem grzbiety fal rozbłyskają na moment nikłym blaskiem dolatującym z zewnątrz. To jedyny zegar tutaj i odlicza on czas w swoim własnym rytmie, trudno więc powiedzieć, jak płynie on dla reszty świata. Na pewno zostaje się tutaj dłużej, niż tylko na przeczekanie nawałnicy, podczas której nawet fale nie chwytają odrobiny światła. Potem zachodzi słońce, bo światło zmienia barwę na głęboki pomarańcz, a potem niknie coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż wreszcie zapada noc. Kiedy oczy przyzwyczajają się do zupełnego mroku, zauważają, że odległy, nieregularny kształt wyjścia z jaskini jest o ton jaśniejszy od absolutnej czerni otaczających go ścian. Tej nocy nie ma gwiazd, ale i tak niebo nie mroczy się tak bardzo jak wszystko wokoło, przybiera barwę raczej brudnoszarą.<p>

W okolicy nie ma ani żywej duszy, nie ma i nigdy nie było. Idealne miejsce, żeby mogło się trwać w dziwnym odrętwieniu, letargu – ale za to z pewnością, że nie obudzi się w domu pełnym trupów z wyjedzonymi wnętrznościami. Tutaj znalazło się dom: z dala od wszystkiego, bo nikt nie trafia w tę niesprzyjająca okolicę. Do kapania można się przyzwyczaić, zimna się nie odczuwa, niepotrzebne są żadne luksusy, tutaj można zostać.

Ale jest się głodnym. To nic, to można wytrzymać, można czekać tak długo, aż głód będzie jedynie umykającym wrażeniem gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Ale właściwie dlaczego? Jest się głodnym, chce się jeść i właściwie kto ma przed tym powstrzymywać? Dlaczego ma się czymkolwiek przejmować? Dlaczego ma się zostawać w takim miejscu?

Następnym razem nie budzi się już w miejscu pełnym ludzi z wyjedzonymi wnętrznościami, następnym razem robi się już wszystko zupełnie świadomie.

* * *

><p>Ostatni dom w niczym już nie przypomina poprzednich. Jest ładny, przestronny i jasny, przez duże oka wpada dzienne światło, drewniane podłogi aż lśnią, tak samo jak droga zastawa. Przed wygaszonym kominkiem rozciągnięta jest wilcza skóra, na ścianach wiszą obrazy, a niżej stoją wzorzyste donice pełne roślin. W spiżarni zalega mnóstwo ludzkiego jedzenia po poprzednich właścicielach. Zginęli szybko i elegancko, nie brudząc krwią któregoś z jasnych, ciepłych pokoi. Ma się już w tym coraz większą wprawę.<p>

Samemu nie zwraca się uwagi na elegancję i przytulność domu, ale nie jest się już samemu, a chce się, żeby Priscilli chociaż trochę to otoczenie przypominało słoneczne południe. Dlatego zostawia się rośliny w donicach i ćwierkającego ptaka w klatce z cienkich, srebrnych drucików. Można niemal zapomnieć o tym, że prawdziwe południe leży bardzo daleko i w tej chwili jest jeszcze nieosiągalne. Kiedy w nocy na dworze szaleje wichura, w kominku huczy ogień i jest zupełnie ciepło, można też odciąć się od przytłumionego szczelnymi okiennicami wycia wiatru.

Dobrze, że potem dołącza jeszcze Raki, bo przynajmniej cała spiżarnia ludzkiego jedzenia się nie zmarnuje, zanim będzie musiało się ruszyć w dalsza drogę.


End file.
